Swan Song
by It'sawhisper
Summary: "This new chapter in your life Read it over once or twice Burn the pages not the bridge Sew your wounds without a stitch" Hermione fanfic. Angst. Character death. Post-War. Post-Hogwarts. Song fic.


Hello lovlies. So this is a songfic to one of my favorite songs by one of my FAVORITEST bands ever, Set It Off or S!O! The song is off their new album Cinematic and it's called Swan Song. I do not own the song, nor the band. All characters and places belong to J.K. Rowling unless otherwise stated at the end of this fic.

Rated for character death and self harm.

~?~

_You don't even bother anymore  
You cut to the bone  
Pick up the phone  
To hear my swan song _

Ginny Weasley watched as her brother's girlfriend cleaned off the cut on her arm. She would never allow Ron to know. It was not his problem nor fault his girlfriend harmed herself. Sighing, Ginny got up and took the towel from Hermione's hand and tied it around the cut and looked at the girl's face. She looked upset, guilty, and heartbroken.

"Hermione. Why? I thought you said you were getting better."

Biting her lip, Hermione mumbled, "I don't know. I got upset. It's fine Ginny. Everything's fine. I promise."

"Hermione, you are not fine! This is getting out of hand. You're slipping away. Everyone can see it. What's bothering you? We just want to help." The younger girl put a hand on her shoulder and she jerked away.

"Ginny, I said I was fine!"

Angry with herself, Hermione stormed out of the room.

_I'll admit I'm impressed__  
__By your vanishing act__  
__Place your bets on your best guess__  
__Of when you're coming back_

It had been three days since anyone had seen Hermione. Three days since Ginny told Harry and Ron that their best friend was back to cutting. Back to the haunted look in her eyes; the thoughts that haunted her from the Battle of Hogwarts. They alerted her parents and asked them to get in touch if they saw or heard from her.

They could only wait and worry. She was a smart witch. She'd come back.

_Draw the curtains  
Take the stage  
Smoke in mirrors underway  
Hold your breath here comes the turn  
This is where we all got burned_

_Promises are broken  
Tell me are you happy now?  
Drowning in the hourglass  
I guess our time ran out_

"I really tried," she muttered through her tears. "I tried. I broke all of my promises. I broke my promises to stop. To be better. To get help. They're better off without me. They made it this far. They don't need me!"

She picked up her blade and carefully placed it to her skin. The voices in her head urged her.

"_Come on girl. Do it. You know you have no other choice. You were right. No one wants you. They aren't here to stop you. They probably haven't even started looking for you. I mean, this is what you wanted right? They don't care. _Do. It."

_You don't even bother anymore  
You cut to the bone  
Pick up the phone  
To hear my swan song  
You don't even bother anymore  
You left me alone  
I'm on my own  
Tell me where we went wrong_

_Should I turn on the floodlights  
To shine in your eyes  
Just to get you to speak  
And explain why you let it die  
This new chapter in your life  
Read it over once or twice  
Burn the pages not the bridge  
Sew your wounds without a stitch_

She lost her battle. She gave in; slashing her wrists. Stumbling around the room, she found an old bottle of pills. She studied the label for a minute and found the name.

_Draco Malfoy_

Crying, she opened the bottle and drowned it. Why did anyone have to die that day? He left her! She didn't understand.

~?~

They found her hours after she had passed out laying on the floor of a dirty hotel located on Knockturn Alley. Blood trailed from her wrists. A bottle that had once held prescription pills beside her. Her favorite album was playing in the background.

Feeling her neck, Harry felt a small flitter of pulse. He picked her up quickly as Ron got towels to tie around her wrists. They would not disturb what she had created. The Healers would do that. They'd get rid of any evidence of the attempt.

_Abandon the people who shaped who you are__  
__Selfish and thoughtless, you drown in the dark__  
__I hope that you realize the damage you've done__  
__You could not see light even staring at the sun__Promises are broken__  
__Tell me are you happy now__  
__Drowning in the hourglass__  
__I guess our time ran out_

At Mungo's, Hermione's parents, Ron's family, and Harry sat in the waiting room nervous. The Healer that had immediately assessed the situation had looked at them with pity. Her words left them mulling over everything that had happened since the War.

"_It doesn't look too good..."_

She couldn't just leave them. She was the one that had held everything together while they were in Seventh Year. She was the one who helped them every year, with every new challenge. They needed her. Hadn't they made it clear to her? They loved her.

Ginny held Harry tightly when she saw his bright green eyes start to darken with tears and sadness. Ron cracked his fingers, upset, and Ginny could see where he was sucking on the inside of his cheek. Both of them were fighting off their moods.

~?~

An hour passed. The Healer came out, her face dark.

"Mr. and Mrs. Granger?"

Hermione's parents jumped up, Mr. Ganger clutching onto his pale scared wife. "Yes?"

"I'm sorry. We did everything we could. The overdose got her."

Mrs. Granger went down on her knees and Molly Weasley jumped up and went to the woman. Both of them were sobbing. Shudders wracked their bodies as Mr. Granger bent down and took his wife into his arms. Arthur Weasley grabbed his wife holding her.

Harry grabbed Ron's arm and pulled him to Ginny and the other Weasleys. Their faces hardened and dark. All of them wrapped their arms around one another holding each other as tight as possible.

Hermione had left them.


End file.
